


Daydream In Red

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 一个突发脑洞，短，年末副作用的吸血鬼AU，慎入突发，写得急，看情况改不改
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Daydream In Red

女孩看起来也就十八岁，穿着和周围人群比起来略显格格不入的素色连衣裙。  
和她一起来的女伴早就被搭讪的男孩带到舞池里跳得不见人影了。  
她有些紧张，抓着手里的汤力水甚至不敢四处看。  
这种地方对她来说还是太陌生了。  
在小城市出生的她相比起这样的地方似乎更喜欢安静的咖啡馆和路边古老的公园，可在这个时代却又好像没办法融入周围的人群，尽管没有人对她的喜好指指点点，可在人们聊起共同的话题的时候她却仍然觉得难以融入进去。  
所以她在大学入学的时候就告诉自己要尝试一些大城市里新鲜的东西，不要总是拒绝，如果试过了仍然无法接受，她也就可以彻底放弃，也不会再抱有那些无谓的希望和好奇。

红色蓝色的灯球在屋顶旋转，周围除了此起彼伏的笑声尖叫就是震耳欲聋的舞曲，她觉得时间过得太慢，就只低着头看着手里，甚至没能感觉到不知道什么时候走到自己身后的人影。

她转身以后吓了一跳，缩起肩膀，看得对面那男人轻轻笑出来。  
他说吓到你了吗，抱歉。  
女孩紧张地摇头。  
这是今晚第一个跟她搭讪的人，虽然她的姐妹教过她许多应对的方式，用什么样的角度微笑或是怎样回应，可这时候她脑子里还是变得一片空白，结结巴巴“我”了一阵我就没有了后续。  
怎么都不算一个优秀的浪漫开场，她有些泄气，等待着对方尴尬的反应或是意料中的离去。  
男人却没有动，在她鼓起勇气再次抬头的时候朝她眨了一下眼，他笑起来非常亲切，话间也没有那种带着刻意邀约和暗示的语气，只是问她是不是一个人。  
她下意识还是想拒绝，可又有些抗拒这样的自己，最后还是小心翼翼点点头说了是的。

那人似乎非常擅长和人拉近关系，交谈间甚至让她这样不擅回应的人也放下戒心不知不觉间把许多自己的经历都脱口而出告诉了对方。  
男人只轻轻笑着看着她，眼睛会在彩色光束照过来的瞬间反射出和他头发一样的青灰色的光。  
他在她又一段谈话结束的间隙凑上来，鼻尖几乎挨到女孩的脖子，在那轻轻吸了吸鼻子。  
他说你像个走丢的小兔子，在人群里一眼就能看到了，所有人都虎视眈眈。  
女孩紧张地绷紧了身子，他却又盯着她的眼睛轻声开口了。  
我想带你从这里逃走。

她觉得自己可能是中了什么魔咒，突然像失去语言能力那样出不了声音，只感知到那双冰凉的手握住了她的胳膊。

只是他们并没能顺利离开，就在他想要转身之前的一瞬间又一个人出现在他们身后，那人双手撑在两个人身侧将他们一起困在了吧台旁边。  
哥，什么时候认识这么漂亮的小姐不先给我介绍一下吗？

新来的那个男人个子要更高些，低着头的时候嘴刚好凑到身前那男人耳边，亲密得像情人间的耳语。  
被困住的男人动作也同样停滞在那，盯着一个方向听他说完这句话才重新眨眨眼睛看向眼前的女孩，并送上一个略带无奈的笑。  
这时候那高个男人才抬起头。  
女孩看见那张脸的一瞬间就窒息了。  
那就是一张完全不属于这个世界面孔，苍白又凌厉，比最深的夜色还要乌黑的发丝分向两边，在他抬头的时候露出一双异色的瞳孔。  
他嘴角上扬着，眼底却看不出笑意。  
只是低头看着女孩说了句我要把哥的小点心的抢过来。

女孩子的连衣裙比雪还要白。  
而在那柔软布料之下她的心脏因为急速跳动几乎快要炸开。

背后洗手间的门板在外力作用下发出吱扭声，她被按在那仿佛待宰的羔羊，两双手沿着她身体的曲线隔着根本无法阻挡什么的白色覆盖在她身上。  
她觉得这不像真实存在的世界，或许是她在咖啡馆看着看着书不小心进入了梦境。  
第一个男人靠在她身前，嘴唇沿着雪白的脖颈来回摩挲着，而另一个男人在他身后，轻轻咬住被他举起来压在门板上的纤细手腕。  
耳边一直有很低的喘息声环绕着他，她不敢睁眼，偶尔眨眼的瞬间也只能看见天花板上一道道暗红色的花纹图案旋转着。  
她很紧张，又按捺不住心里的期待，一层红潮覆盖了她略带青涩的面孔，几乎快瘫软的身子像海上的浮木。  
颈边亲昵的呼吸靠得更近了，她因为那人舌尖湿润柔软的触感全身一阵颤栗，下意识抓住对方的身子。

女孩的眼睛是浅褐色的，迷蒙的目光水汪汪的，含着一点泪水。  
接着那褐色的瞳孔却近乎狰狞地瞬间放大。

颈边传来两颗钉子硬生生撕开皮肉敲进身体般的疼痛让她触电般蜷缩起来，她还没来得及去过多承受那种疼就很快就变得麻木了，像被注射了麻醉药，连带着身体也变得不再像自己的。  
她想要呼喊，可张开嘴就感觉一股铁锈味的液体灌进嗓子堵住气管，她脚在地上乱蹬，把那些顺着她身体流到地上的温热的液体踩得到处都是。  
惊恐让她泪水流了满脸，也弄花了精心准备的妆，她一低头就能看见自己身前猩红的色随着自己每一下心跳被挤压出来，像个关不上的泵头。  
耳边能清楚听见咬着他脖子那个男人喉咙滚动的声音，一下一下近乎贪婪地汲取着属于她的血液。  
而另一个男人就那么替他按住自己好让他进食的动作方便一些，甚至没有看她一眼。  
不知道过了多久，眼前男人终于从她身上抬起头，与人类不同，宛如肉食动物那样尖锐的牙齿沾满鲜血。  
他眯着比之前看起来更浅的灰色眼睛餍足地舔舔嘴唇，血液顺着他嘴角滑下来。  
女孩连哭的声音都发不出，只有断断续续不断咳出的鲜血证明她还没有失去意识。

高个男人站在他身后，用手托起他的下巴吻上他，分开的时候缓缓替他舔掉嘴角的血。  
啊，哥你又弄得到处都是。  
干嘛啊，反正别人也会弄脏的嘛。

第二次被咬上脖子的时候女孩已经没有了任何知觉，男人放开她就转身把那个漂亮的高个青年按着坐下，自己曲着一条腿迈上去骑到了他大腿上。  
黑发青年那双异色瞳孔在灯光下妖艳得可怕，他只抬头看着自己身上的男人，看着他扶着自己肩膀凑到他头顶，然后顺从地在他捏着自己下巴的时候张开嘴。  
浓稠的红色血浆从男人微启的唇间缓缓流淌下来，底下的另一个人喉结轻轻滑动着接住那些液体咽下去，直到他嘴里再没有多余的血滴下来，便用手压下那人的后颈抬头追着吻上去。

没有人在意旁边已经快要失去意识的女孩，她顺着门板以一个扭曲的姿势滑落到地上，古旧的黑白格地板很快就被她周围渗出来的液体染红。  
在意识完全消失前，她听见那两个男人交叠在一起的喘息，和从屋外传来逐渐嘈杂的更多哀嚎和呼喊。

END

或许有人看过杀出个黎明？  
就是那种wwww黑店


End file.
